


Unorthodox-Weasley Twin love story

by HarryPotter_IntellectualBaddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal toys, BDSM, D/s, Dominant, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Submission, Threesome, anal penetration, anal preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotter_IntellectualBaddie/pseuds/HarryPotter_IntellectualBaddie
Summary: Imogen Margot is a twenty year old American witch who has recently come to the United Kingdom in the depths of London looking for a change of scenery and a new job. She’s good at whatever she puts her mind to, she speaks fluent French, she’s brilliant with kids and playful adults...the only thing that she really lacks is a man to love and accept her way of life-or intimacy- as most people would call it.She’s a true submissive. She loves everything about giving everything up to another man. Spanking, restraint, gagging, fucking (not love making), kneeling, and so much more to that side of life.Then she meets the dazzling prankster Weasley Twins. Entrepreneurs of a joke shop they’ve wanted for years: Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. They’re twenty-one, good looking, red hair, freckles, sparkling blue eyes, 6 feet and 3 inches, playful personalities, and something about her magic pulls her towards them in the more intimate ways. They’re clearly dominant. Part of Imogen’s magic is wired to help her find her soulmate(s) in both personality and sex as well. When Imogen’s magic pulls her towards them, does she go for them or does she brush it off in fear of giving herself to someone or people she hardly knows?





	Unorthodox-Weasley Twin love story

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER--THIS IS A STORY/WORK NOT A ONESHOT OF ANY SORT. THERE WILL BE MANY CHAPTERS.

_Imogen_

 

     With a sigh of relief, I shove the last box into my kitchen and turn around to look at the small apartment in a quaint wizarding village just a few miles from the no-majs called _Shilo’s Bridge_ . I take out my wand and with a small flick of my wrist all of my belongings were being pulled from boxes and organizing themselves without having to move all too much. My bookcase that takes up a single wall in the living room begins filling up with my hundreds of books, both magical and non-magical novels, textbooks, and magazines. The bookcase was worn ebony and stood out against the newly painted lilac colored walls. At the corner of the bookcase in front of the wall and hallway was my favorite worn black leather armchair that I love to read on when I have downtime. There were no carpeting but it had lightly sanded wooden floors that is mostly covered up with a large dark grey rug with a glass coffee table on top of it. Pictures began hanging themselves up above my leather armchair and in the hallway leading to the bathroom and single bedroom. On the wall closest to the hallway was a matching leather couch that had a few ottomans sitting about for fashion and comfort. There was a large window on the opposite wall from the bookcase that showed the wizarding village and a lovely park just across the street with a few kids playing about. _I’ll have to do my morning runs there..looks like there’s a rather nice hiking trail just off the edge of the swings._ I muse to myself, looking out the window as I push my long and thick lime green and sky blue dyed hair behind my ears.

     As the rest of the apartment unpacks itself, I wander around the house, ticking things off that I’m going to need to get for the house. _Curtains, food, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, loofa, tub mat, razors._ Shaking my head with distaste as I look at my growing list. If I want to get any of this I need to get a paycheck first..and I can’t get a paycheck until I have a job. Well it looks like I’m going to be looking for a job sooner than expected. I walk down the hall to my bedroom at the end and begin looking through my freshly unpacked closet and begin looking for something suitable to go job hunting in.

 

     Settling on a pair of my favorite black straight legged jeans, a white tight-fitting camisole, a cream colored silk see-through blouse that has a high neckline and long sleeves that have keyholes on the shoulders, and a pair of the same colored flats with little black bows in the back. I change into everything and begin working on my hair, pulling it out of my face and into a tight french braid with a clear elastic. I apply a light coat of mascara and clear lip-gloss to look professional before grabbing my wand and my purse along with me and taking myself to the nearest apparation point to go to the Leaky Cauldron as someone’s directed me here when I arrived just at seven in the morning with a bunch of shrunken boxes in a regularly sized box.

 

      I appear in an alleyway just across the street from the Leaky Cauldron, no-majs milling about not too far from where I’ve landed. I tuck my wand into my purse and begin walking across the street to my destination. The Leaky Cauldron is busy, packed full with witches and wizards alike wearing velvet robes of many colors but most of them wore black or dark blue signaling that they work for their ministry. I step through, the summer heat left outside in favor for chilly air conditioning inside the bar. I step up to the bar and wave towards a short and pudgy man with balding dark brown hair.

 

“Hello love! May I help you?” Says the bartender with a heavy british accent.

 

“Yes please, I was wondering if you could show me to somewhere that is hiring currently?” I reply politely.

 

The bartender’s eyes widen comically. “You’ve got quite the accent dear. American?”

 

“Yeah.” I nod my head with a small smile. “I just moved here from Cleveland.”

 

“Blimey! Many folks will be looking to hire someone like you. Your best bet would be Diagon Alley love. Do you know how to get there?” He asks me animatedly.

 

“No sir, are you able to show me?” I respond, my eyes casting to look around at many people sitting and chattering away to each other.

 

“I personally can’t since I have to run the bar but I can get good ole Blanchester to show you to Diagon Alley.” The bartender replies before waving another guy over from down the bar. “Blanchester, are you able to take this lovely lady to Diagon Alley? She just moved here from Chicago and is looking for work.”

 

The guy named Blanchester has short but curly blonde hair, hooded hazel eyes that are a little more on the grey side, tanned skin, and he was rather tall, a good 6’1 compared to my 5’8. I smile at the man and hold my hand out for him to take. “Hello, I’m Imogen.”

 

“Blanchester.” Blanchester smirks, taking my hand and shaking it firmly. “Need to get to Diagon Alley miss?”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” I respond, my pale blue eyes lifting to look into his.

 

“‘Course I don’t mind lovely, I’ll take you to Diagon Alley.” Blanchester grins. “I’ll take care of her Tom.”

 

“Thank you Blanchester.” The bartender smiles before turning to continue washing glasses.

 

     Blanchester leads me towards a little corridor on the side of the bar and out an exit. He closes the door behind him and takes out his wand, lifting it to the brick wall just five feet from the door we just walked out of. He taps his wand on random bricks to make a pattern and the wall begins breaking and reforming into an archway. Beyond that archway were many people walking around and laughing. Witches and Wizards, some of them wearing standard robes and others were wearing no-maj clothes. I thank Blanchester before stepping through the archway and turning a random direction and begin walking. Sooner or later I see more children than I do adults and they’re all running towards a particular shop on the end.

 

     It was a rather large store and decorated to interest kids. It was large and what seemed to be at least three stories. It looked like it was a joke shop. I straighten my shoulders and follow the children to the shop with mild interest, my blue eyes casting over the entrance as piles of kids enter in and out of the large store. Stepping inside of the store, air conditioning blows baby hairs from my face and I shudder in pleasure at how cool it is in contrast with boiling heat outside. Children are running around, plucking things from shelves and stuffing them in small baskets before darting off to another section of goodies. I turn in a full circle, my eyes scanning and glancing at everything hungrily. Someone brushes past me rudely with a small huff as they try to get to a case full of candy.

 

“Well excuse you too.” I raise an eyebrow at the small child.

 

I turn back around and begin slipping through the growing crowds until I manage to find a counter with a shorter petite woman with chocolatey beach waves that reach about an inch past her shoulders and kind dark brown eyes. “Hi! May I help you?” The woman asks in a playful but deep voice.

 

“I was wondering if you know who owned…” I trail off, holding my hands out as if to finish the rest of my sentence.

 

“Oh! You mean Fred and George?” The girl smiles.

 

“Uh..I guess?” I respond with confusion.

 

“I’ll go and get them. I like your accent by the way.” She grins. “Lee!”

 

“Yeah?” Someone bumps their head from underneath the counter.

 

“Manage the counter. Someone’s looking for the twins.” She replies, looking down at the guy named Lee.

 

“Alright Verity. Don’t take too long, this is one of our busy days.” Lee says.

 

“I can see that Lee, I have eyes.” Verity responds, pointing to her eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay.” Lee huffs.

 

The woman slides out from the counter and holds her hand out to me. “I’m Verity, and you are?”

 

“Imogen.” I respond while taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

 

“Where are you from Imogen?” Verity asks, leading me through a few shelves until we reach a little door at the other end behind a staircase. It was well hidden.

 

“I just moved here from Cleveland. I needed a change of scenery and work.” I shrug, smiling.

 

“Ah that’s why you’re wanting to talk to the bosses. We’re always hiring too, especially during the summer holidays for students...ugh it gets so crowded.” Verity says. “You’ll have no problem finding work here if that’s what you’re after.”

 

“Yeah, it’s what I’m after.” I reply with a sheepish shrug.

 

We stop in front of the door and Verity grins. “Hold on.”

 

Verity knocks softly but loud enough for someone inside to hear and steps back from the door. There was a muffled ‘yeah’ and then a small pop and sizzle that came from inside. “Can we come in?” Verity asks loudly.

 

“We wouldn’t.” Came another voice. “Hold on.”

 

    There were a few colorful words that echo through the room and a few clatters before someone opens the door looking like nothing happened in the mystery room. Two tall and lanky men come stumbling out the door and quickly shutting it behind them. These men had short ginger hair, crystal blue eyes, pale faces, freckles...and they were identical twins. My mouth pops open in shock and my heart does this weird fluttery thing in my chest. There’s something about them that I can’t really explain all too well.

 

     This kind of magic is old and rarely seen in anyone anymore. There was a time where this part of magic was valued and worshipped. One woman would be linked in both personality and in intimacy with two men or one man and two women. I was a sexual submissive and was never able to be satisfied with only one partner. This old piece of rare and old magic is why. This must mean that these two men in front of me are not only sexually dominant but they have the same magic attached to them too. I think I’ve just met my soulmates.

 

“Fred, George, this is Imogen. She’s looking for work.” Verity urges me forward with a small push in between my shoulder blades.

 

“Hello Imogen! I’m Fred and this is George.” The twin on my right says, thrusting his hand out.

 

“Nice to meet you.” I smile shyly, taking his hand and giving it a firm but semi-enthusiastic shake.

 

There was an electric current that vibrated my stomach and down my thighs and I inwardly cringe at the feeling. Fred and George look at me with shock. “American?”

 

“Yeah.” I reply with small blush. “I just moved here from Cleveland almost twenty-four hours ago.”

 

They raise their eyebrows. “What’s your last name Imogen?” George asks casually.

 

“Margot.” I smile.

 

“Imogen Margot?” Fred tests the words. “Why don’t you come with us and we’ll talk a little bit?”

 

“Sure.” I respond with a small shrug.

 

“Verity, why don’t you start to close shop?” George asks Verity.

 

“You got it George.” Verity nods her head before turning on her heel to help check out the last few customers before closing the shop.

 

“Alright then, our office is this way.” Fred says, gesturing to another door just several feet away from the door that they appeared from.

 

I was lead to their office, opening the door and closing it behind them all the while casting a silencing and a few privacy charms as well. “Have a seat Miss Margot.” George gestures to a long velvet couch on one side of the room in front of a coffee table with two identical looking armchairs on the other side facing the couch.

 

“Thanks.” I reply as I perch myself on the couch and watch them as they move about the room, taking their outer robes off and hanging them by the door and rolling their sleeves up before taking a seat on the armchairs across from me.

 

“This might sound a bit strange to you-” Fred begins.

 

“But have you been cursed?” George finishes.

 

I blanch. “What kind of curse?” I respond, my bottom lip being worried underneath my teeth.

 

“It’s called _Kyriarchía, ypotagí kai psychraimía_ or the english term is Dominance, submission, and soulmate curse.” Fred continues seriously.

 

A small flush dusts over my cheeks. “How’d you figure that out? We’ve just met..” I trail off in humiliation.

 

“Nothing to be ashamed of love.” George assures. “We’ve been cursed too.”

 

My eyes lift to theirs in bewilderment. “I know.” I whisper honestly.

 

“We know you know Imogen.” Fred replies.

 

“We could tell that you felt the shock in your stomach and down your thighs like we did. Fred might’ve been the one to touch you, but I felt it too because of the _treis etaírous schési_ or three partner relationship rule that is part of the curse.” George shrugs as he stares at me with intense eyes.

 

“Which means?” I inquire, wondering if their train of thought was anywhere near my own.

 

“It means that we’re soulmates Imogen. There was more of a reason to you just coming here from Cleveland for a change of scenery and to find work and you happen to stumble across our joke shop,” Fred responds, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“You can just call me Gen. Not a lot of people call me _Imogen_ anymore.” I say with a raised eyebrow towards them. “So since I’m a submissive does that make you guys dominants?”

 

“Tops, yes. Dominant, very much so.” George says with a little grin curling over his lips.

 

“How are we going to move forward with this now that we all know?” I inquire, my blue eyes lifting to find theirs already looking into mine.

 

“Well that’s up to you love,” Fred begins.

 

“It’s up to you whether or not you want this.” George finishes.

 

“I mean...I don’t really know you guys at all but the pull is really strong and I have the weirdest of urges to trust you guys.” I reply with a frown.

 

“Would you prefer if we took things slowly or are you more the person who wants to take things slow but learn the ropes of our secret lifestyle as well?” Fred shoots towards me, leaning forward so his elbows rest on his knees.

 

“I think I’d like to take our-whatever you call it- slow but I’d also like to learn the ropes.” I say as my cheeks start turning apple red.

 

“That works for me...George?” Fred turns to his brother for his input.

 

“Perfectly fine with me too.” George grins.

 

“Miss Imogen Margot, would you do us the honor of going out to dinner tonight say..eight?” Fred asks in a posh accent, his eyes gleaming teasingly.

 

The smallest of smiles cross my lips. “Why not? What’s the occasion?”

 

“Casual but sexy.” George grins. “Show off those curves you have.”

 

“Okay.” I smile.

 

“We’ll need your address and if you have a floo, open your floo network to here. If you don’t, tell us the nearest apparation point and we’ll be there.” Fred tells me.

 

“My address is 718 _Shilo’s Bridge._ It’s an apartment building so the nearest apparation point would be a few streets over on Quiltons Lane. I’m apartment 5G on the fifth floor.” I ramble off from memory.

 

“Apartment 5G on the fifth floor. Apparate to Quiltons Lane. Your apartment building is 718.” George repeats.

 

“Yes.” I nod my head in approval.

 

“Eight o’clock.” Fred reminds me.

 

“Okay.” I smile before turning around and making my way towards the office door. “Hang on..” I reply, backing up and looking back at them. “I was here for-”

 

“You got it, don’t worry.” They reply before nudging me out the door.

 

      I smile at them gratefully before exiting their office and closing the door behind me. I don’t see the woman that helped me-Verity- so I make my way to the exit and make my way to the Leaky Cauldron once more with a smile on my face. I apparate home and begin searching through my dresser drawers to find appropriate undergarments. I grab a pair of my black all lace see-through thong and a matching black lace balconette bra. My eyes fall on a pair of black fishnet tights and I grin, pulling them out as well before shutting my drawer and focusing on my closet. I find my dark blue high waisted denim mini skirt that buttons up all the way instead of a zipper and a faded pastel red crop top that barely shows my stomach because of my skirt and it has a high neckline and capped short sleeves. I then duck down to pick out a pair of black high-top converse. Checking the time I realize that I still have a good two hours before my date and that I need to slow down. I set all of my clothes on the bed and begin wondering if maybe the crop top is too bland. Of course I don’t know what we’re doing but I don’t want to seem like I put too much or too little effort into this date, it is a first date after all. I put my faded red crop top away and begin looking for another crop top that will bring my outfit together. I find a black satin tank top with spaghetti straps that tie in the back, the back of the top has a low scooping back but won’t show my bra, the front reaches just above my belly button, showing the smallest amount of stomach if I lift my arms, other than that, it should cover everything up because of my high-waisted skirt. Nodding my head in approval, I gather the last bit of my toiletries, a towel, and my wand and make my way to the bathroom for a bath to shave and take care of the necessities before my date.

 

     I flick my wand and the tub begins filling up with hot water and I add a few dried rose petals in the water just to make things more special. I dip into the bath, sinking low into the water and almost groaning and how wonderful my body feels in the bath. I allow myself to soak for a few moments before taking my wand and magically shaving my legs and mound, leaving a triangle of hair above my lips. I wash my hair with my signature wisteria flower scented shampoo and conditioner, letting the conditioner set and make my hair silky smooth as I take my wisteria shower gel and begin washing and lathering up my body so I smell good before working on rinsing my hair out. I step out of the bath, magically drying my body and wrapping a towel around my body anyways so I’m not walking around the apartment naked and step into my bedroom, grasping my cedarwood scented body lotion and covering my body in the earthy scented stuff while moisturizing. I pull my magically dried hair up out of my face as I slip my black and lace thong on and my matching balconette bra as well. I glance at the clock once more just to make sure I’ll have everything done before they get here. I sit down at my worn down vanity in just my bra and panties and begin working on my makeup.

 

    I take my dewy face primer and begin to rub it into my face with the pads of my fingers. I grab my charmed dewy foundation that’s supposed to change skin tones whenever I use it and tan or if I let someone else use it and apply it with a no-maj invented beauty blender. I smooth out any streaks or creases before using a light bronzer, light pink blush, and shimmery highlighter to make my face look less dead with the necessary brushes. I take my newer eyeshadow palette of different nude eyeshadows such as pinks, browns, light purples, and a few shimmers and begin working on my look. I take a flat eyeshadow brush and dip it into a slightly shimmery bronze color and apply it to my eyelid, then taking the same brush and dipping it into a slightly shimmery brown to put into the corner of my eyelid. Setting that particular brush down, I grab a round blending brush and dip it into a matte medium brown and apply it to my crease. I take a cream colored shimmer and add it to the corner of my eye by my nose and by my brow bone before taking it a thin tipped brush and taking the same medium brown shade and putting it under my eyes to pull it together. I add black eyeliner with a very small and slight wing at the end and mascara to my eyelashes. Picking up a nude pink tinted lip-gloss, I apply it to my lips before taking my wand to work on my hair. I leave my long dyed hair down in soft beach waves around my chest and work on putting my clothes on. I slip my fishnet tights on, then my high-waisted mini skirt, and then I put my sexy but casual black satin crop top on and add a small amount of perfume to my wrists and behind my knees. I slip my wand in my purse and sit down in the living room with only a few minutes to spare.

 

     After a few more minutes or so, there was a knock on the door. Butterflies immediately flutter around my stomach as I stand up and smooth out my skirt before making my way to the door. I open it to reveal two identical red-heads that I now know as Fred and George Weasley. They definitely  knew how to clean up well. Black trousers, Fred’s wearing a dark red polo shirt and George is wearing a teal colored one. I stand there awkwardly, looking them up and down. _Damn, they look good._

 

“Like what you see Gen?” Fred smirks, breaking the ice first.

 

I start to blush, my blue eyes widening as they lift to Fred’s. “Yeah.” I giggle nervously.  “Do you want to come in?”

 

“We would love to come in another time but right now we have somewhere to be.” George smirks. “I see you’ve done as you’ve been told.”

 

I glance down at my outfit, casual but sexy and it shows off my nice curves. “Of course. Wouldn’t want to be punished on our first date.” I respond, shifting my weight on one hip and crossing my arms to show off my cleavage.

 

Fred and George exchange looks with the other and then back to me. “We’ll talk about everything over dinner.”

 

I shrug with a small cheeky grin. “Alright, lead the way!”

 

They chuckle slightly as Fred places one hand gently on my lower back and George grasps my hand with his. “So we thought that we could eat at our place and then have our first ‘lesson’.” Fred says, putting air quotes around _lesson_. That way we can all ask questions and get to know each other without the risk of being overheard.”

 

“That sounds great.” I smile. “I do have a few questions of my own anyways.”

 

“That’s exactly why we thought we’d just do everything at our place.” George says with a smirk.

 

“Because we have several of our own.” Fred winks.

 

     We walk to the apparation point on Quiltons Lane and I grasp George’s hand tighter and grab Fred’s so I’m in between the two men. After a second or two of situating ourselves, we’re spiraling off to our destination. Landing harshly on my feet, I stumble slightly but remain standing, my eyes focusing on the apartment in front of me. It was colorful but looked cozy and comfortable. The walls were white and the carpets were beige but the furniture screamed everything but bland. There were pictures of family members and friends on the walls and there were a few knicknacks here and there, it felt homey.

 

“Please take a seat and we’ll get started.” Fred urges me towards the couch in the living room.

 

I let them nudge me towards the couch, sitting down in the middle and they sit down on either side of me. I cross my legs to give them some room and give myself some sort of modesty. It was silent for a few moments as I take in a few pictures on the wall before the sound of George’s voice brings me out of my thoughts. “Have you ever submitted to anyone before?”

 

“No. I mean, I’m not a virgin but I’ve never done anything like that with anyone no..I just know that I’m very attracted to it...and I guess that’s because of the curse.” I reply. “Have you?”

 

“We both have. We started sharing women when we were in sixth year at school. Dominance was what we were into. We can do vanilla we just don’t prefer it.” Fred shrugs.

 

“What are you interested in..in the BDSM world?” I ask, my gaze lifting to look them each in the eye.

 

“It’s a pretty long list.” George says with a smirk.

 

“So which ones are your most important kinks? Which ones can you not go without?” I respond.

 

“How about we each share one? Like a game?” Fred responds, looking down at me.

 

“You first.” I smirk, my eyes becoming playful.

 

“Alright.” Fred shrugs back with a smirk of his own. “Anything to do with anal..anal penetration such as dildos or beads, anal preparation, anal toys, anal sex. I give, I don’t get.”

 

My eyes widen in surprise, my thong already becoming damp. “George…?” I turn towards him. “Your turn.”

 

“Begging. I love it when a girl begs or pleads.” George replies quickly.

 

“It looks like it’s your turn Gen.” Fred grins down at me. “This should be interesting.”

 

“I like sensation play…” I trail off. “Like I would wear a blindfold and someone would use a feather on me and then all of the sudden someone’s dragging their nails down my stomach.” A small blush begins to form on my cheeks and down the side of my neck.

 

“You seem to be attracted to the more kinky stuff love.” Fred leans in and whispers in my ear.

 

“Yeah.” I chuckle nervously. “Your turn.”

 

“Bondage and restraint.” Fred smirks. “Tying you up so we can have our way with you...cuffs...rope...satin...chains…”

 

I shudder slightly, clamping my legs shut a little further. “George.” I croak.

 

“Choking.” George says at first, watching my reaction closely. “I don’t choke hard but I like to show dominance.”

 

A small whimper leaves my lips and I tense, my eyes widening slightly. “I think she’s getting a little turned on there George.” Fred muses as he lifts a hand to cup my chin.

 

“She’ll have to wait though.” George sighs sadly.

 

“She’s so reactive.” Fred breathes, his finger tracing my jawbone.

 

“All in good time brother. I believe it’s Gen’s turn.” George nudges me.

 

I almost lose my focus as Fred continues to stroke my cheek and jawbone. “I like...I like breast and nipple torture...like nipple clamps, pincing, ropes, and scratching.” I whisper breathily, leaning more into Fred’s touch. “Fred.”

 

“Collaring.” Fred whispers just as quietly. “We both love it when a girl wears a collar to signal or tell others that she’s ours.”

 

I swallow slightly as he traces a finger down my neck as he explains. “George...your turn.”

 

“Degradation is something we both enjoy.” George begins. “We like to call our submissives slut, whore, bitch, slave, brat, cunt, wench...then there’s the other ones such as good girl, baby girl, pet, kitten, baby, princess, lovely...just depends.”

 

Another whimper leaves my mouth but I’ve accepted my fate at this point. “Fuck.” I whisper, my eyes fluttering closed.

 

“It’s your turn love.” Fred urges, his hands still on my cheek and occasionally my neck.

 

“I love to be disciplined...when I do something bad..I want to be punished. Spanked, my orgasm denied, a forced orgasm if I came without permission, being forced to masturbate in front of someone, just humiliation and discipline.” I whisper, swallowing heavily.

 

Fred speaks up before I can tell him it’s his turn. “Double penetration. One of us fucks your arse and the other fucks your cunt.”  

 

“Hence your kink for anal?” I tease, my eyes opening to find Fred’s.

 

“Yes.” Fred replies.

 

“George?” I turn towards him with raised eyebrows.

 

“Exhibitionism...spanking you or fucking you or just playing with you in front of an audience.” George gives me a crooked grin.

 

“I like to be face fucked so hard that I can barely breathe and mascara is running down my face.” I shrink down into the couch as there are a few chuckles.

 

“Quite the surprise aren’t you?” George asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m full of surprises.” I grin. “Fred.”

 

“Wrestling. Showing dominance in that way, being able to take you down and have our way with you...letting you struggle first.” Fred leans forward and brushes his lips to my cheek.

 

My back straightens. “So far I have no problems with any of these kinks.” I giggle breathlessly.

 

“I would hope not.” George replies. “It’s my turn isn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” I respond.

 

“Gags..any kind of gag that makes you incapable of speaking and leaves you at our mercy.” George tells me. “Your turn Gen.”

 

“Impact play.” I begin. “Floggers...canes...belts...hands..paddles..whips..hairbrush...wooden spoons...household objects like that as well..it all sounds wonderful.”

 

Fred pipes up. “I like biting or being bitten. I like to bite to show dominance and leave a mark but I like being bitten when you’re having a good time… I like to know that you’re close to screaming.”

 

I swallow once again, a low sigh leaving my lips. “Gods.” I mutter.

 

George chuckles. “My turn?”

 

I nod my head mutely.

 

“Tickling...like feathers, or a show of dominance and restraint.” George tells me with a little grin.

 

“Oh this is going to be fun..” I shake my head with a small smile. “I’m very ticklish.”

 

“Good.” Fred murmurs. “It will be fun.”

 

“Your turn.” George reminds.

 

“Rimming..receiving not giving.” I reply simply.

 

“Good, we don’t like anyone going near our back entrance anyways.” Fred nods his head in approval. “We both love to tease, work the girl up and it’ll be up to us whether or not she gets what she wants in the end.”

 

I sigh and close my eyes to focus on my breathing. “George.” I murmur.

 

“Sexual massages...like a massage with a happy ending.” George replies.

 

“You guys have your kinks down pat. Doesn’t take you any time to think about it.” I say, looking at them both.

 

“It’s not taking you too long either.” Fred replies with a devil-like smirk. “I believe it’s your turn Gen.”

 

“Wax play.” I blush. “When it hardens and then it’s spanked off of me.”

 

“Mm...kinky.” Fred wiggles his eyebrows. “I like roleplay...healers...bosses...teachers..” Fred places a kiss to my cheek.

 

“And that would be the end of our kink list.” George shrugs. “Any else for you?”

 

I lower my eyes in thought. “No, not that I can think of right now.”

 

George nods. “Now let’s continue with the questions.”

 

“Any questions you have for us before we ask you Gen?” Fred asks, looking down at me intently.

 

“Well..what..what do you do with aftercare?” I ask with a cringe. “If I worded that right.”

 

“Aftercare is what it’s called, don’t worry.” George winks.

 

“It depends on what you need, what we need, what we think you need, and the situation overall.” Fred tells me.

 

“Some examples are if you’ve just been through a punishment, we don’t offer healing balms, lotions, or oils of any sort as part of the punishment. You only get those things after a play session and you ask nicely. If you’ve been punished, we will offer to cuddle and hold you, play with your hair, rub your sore arse..stuff like that. If you’ve been through a different kind of punishment, such as time out or anything humiliating, we’ll offer cuddles, playing with your hair, talking to you, or getting you food or water.” George tells me.

 

“If we’ve been playing, we’ll give you lotion, healing balms, or oils but we’ll be the ones to put it on you and massage you. After an intense play session we’ll give you a bath or shower and get you clean and give you baggy clothes and let you lounge around. If anything else, we’ll just be there for you. After a transgression of any sort, you’ll be punished accordingly and then forgiven. We won’t hold grudges after you’ve paid your consequences.” Fred tells me.

 

“Okay.” I nod my head at their acceptable and thorough answer. “What about safewords?”

 

“We let you come up with your own safewords. You will have two; one for when we need to slow down and fix a few things and then the other one is when a scene or punishment needs to stop right at that moment. If we need to stop, that’s when we immediately go into aftercare and talk about what went wrong.” Fred says matter-of-factly. “George and I have our own set of safewords. Both of them are the same so we don’t have too many.”

 

“What are they?” I question.

 

“To slow down, we have beater,” George says.

 

“And to stop something completely we have bludger.” Fred finishes.

 

I nod my head with a thoughtful expression. “I can use colors?” I question.

 

“Of course.” George replies.

 

“So if I used yellow for caution and red for stop, that’d be fine?” I ask.

 

“Yes.” Fred says.

 

“What are..what are your hard limits?” I asl quietly.

 

“Blood choking, watersports, scat play. Knife play, needle play, cross dressing, being rimmed, stuff like that.” George says.

 

“How do you punish your submissive when they’ve broken a rule?” I tilt my head to the side.

 

“Our main forms are spanking or impact play and orgasm denial.” Fred tells me.

 

“How old are you?” I ask. “I feel like I should’ve asked the normal questions before the BDSM ones.” I flush.

 

“We’re twenty-one.” George chuckles. “You are?”

 

“Twenty.” I respond.

 

“How tall are you?” Fred asks.

“5’8. You guys?” I reply.

 

“6’3.” They reply.

 

“You’re human trees.” I chuckle. “How do you guys prefer to be addressed?”

 

“Well it depends on if we’re roleplaying or not. For day to day encounters, we like to be called boss, master, sir, daddy, mister, king, anything of the sort. I personally prefer master.” Fred says.

 

“And I prefer sir.” George shrugs.

 

“If we’re roleplaying, that just depends on the situation.” Fred says. “What would you prefer to be called?”

 

“I really like kitten, princess, and pet. I’m attracted to being called anything under the sun depending on the situation I’m in.. like slut, whore, brat, and wench.”

 

Fred and George grin. “We use all of those quite often.”

 

“Good.” I wink. “I think I’ve asked all of the questions I can think of right now.”

 

“And you’ve answered everything we could think of too.” Fred replies.

 

“So now what..?” I trail off, very well aware of the pent up arousal I’m feeling right now.

 

“Now, we practice a few things.” Fred says.

 

“Like…?” I question.

 

“Well, why don’t you start addressing us properly. You don’t have to address us this way all day every day, just when we’re in a scene or you’re being punished.” George says. George leans in and presses a small kiss to my bare shoulder. “Who am I Gen?”

 

“Sir.” I breathe, feeling a sense of calmness and security. Must be the curse.

 

“Good girl.” George whispers, pressing another kiss to my shoulder.

“Who am I?” Fred asks, leaning forward to kiss the side of my neck.

 

“Master.” I swallow as he kisses my pulse point.

 

“Very good.” Fred praises. “Remember them.”

 

“Yes master.” I nod my head in understanding.

 

“Now let’s move onto how you’d present yourself if you were interested in playing.” George strokes my arm. “Up.”

 

I stand up automatically, turning to face them both curiously. Fred’s the one that speaks this time. “On your knees.”

 

I shift slightly so I’m down on my knees, resting my bottom against the heels of my feet. The skirt makes it a little difficult to move but I don’t care all too much. “Now straighten your back and push your breasts out.” George commands.

 

I straighten my back and arch my back so my breasts are pushed forward. “Lower your eyes to the ground. Don’t lift them or make eye contact until told to do so.” Fred says.

 

I lower my head, my hair falling over my shoulders as I stare at the ground. “Brilliant. Put your hands on your thighs palms up.” George tells me.

 

I move my hands into the position asked of me and remain still, waiting for more directions. Fred and George stand up and walk around my form, taking everything in before making anymore judgments. “Very good Gen.” Fred praises.

 

“Thank you master.” I murmur, my eyes trained on the ground.

 

“This is how you’ll ask us to play Imogen. We will either accept your invitation, deny you, or ask you why.” George says, placing his hand on my hair and stroking it.

 

“Yes sir.” I reply in understanding.

 

“You may stand.” Fred tells me.

 

I remain on the floor, however, implying that I’m asking to play. “Look Freddie, she’s already learning.” George chuckles.

 

“Now here comes the real question.” Fred says casually. “Do we accept or deny her?”

 

“I think we should accept our baby’s invitation.” George says.

 

“You may look at us pet.” Fred says.

 

My panties moisten further at the nickname. I lift my eyes to theirs to see them dark with lust and their postures playful but predatory. “What do you want Imogen?” George asks.

 

“Don’t worry about modesty either. That’s long gone when you’re playing or being punished.” Fred tells me.

 

A deep blush runs down the side of my neck as I attempt to ask for what I want. “Please spank me master?” I ask, my eyes finding Fred’s before turning to George. “Please make me cum sir?” I stick out my bottom lip in a pout.

 

“Now that was asking nicely.” Fred chuckles. “As you wish kitten, I will spank you.”

 

“And I’ll let you cum.” George says.

 

A smile breaks out over my face. “Thank you sir, thank you master!” I smile gleefully

 

“You’re welcome.” Fred smirks. Fred pats his lap. “Come here.”

 

I stand up and make my way to Fred. Before I could get on though he stops me. “What master?”

 

“Clothes off.” Fred raises an eyebrow.

 

“All of them master?” I ask.

 

“Everything but your bra.” Fred says.

 

“Yes master.” I nod my head.

 

      I step back about a foot before slipping off my converse, then my skirt, showing off my fishnets and my lace thong. I pull my fishnets off so they can see my lace thong and I could’ve sworn I heard them hiss. I remove my thong with ease, my glistening pussy coming into view, showing them just how aroused I am. I lift my top over my head which leaves me in my bra which they seem to appreciate as well. I come over to Fred once more and slip onto his lap. Fred spreads my legs about six inches so he has a view of my bottom and pussy, he lifts his right leg to elevate my hips and bum so he has better leverage, and his left arm pushes my upper half down so I’m grabbing onto his ankle while keeping myself up with the other. Fred’s arm comes down in between my shoulder blades and down to wrap around my waist so I can’t squirm away. I lift my eyes to find George looking at me with excitement. My heart thuds against Fred’s thigh in anticipation.

 

“She has such a lovely pussy.” Fred tells George.

 

“I bet she does. I can’t wait to make her cum.” George replies. “Watch her pulse with want.”

 

“I can’t wait to spank this beautiful..thick..plump arse of yours pet.” Fred murmurs, his fingers grazing over my bottom lightly.

 

My hips rotate slightly. “Please master, please spank me?” I whine, nibbling on my bottom lip.

 

“I can’t deny her when she begs like that George.” Fred murmurs.

 

     Without a warning, a harsh smack sounds throughout the room and a surprised yelp comes with it. The stinging slowly intensifies and my ass starts to feel pink in that one area. Fred lands another smack on my other cheek, causing me to moan slightly in desire. My hips rotate just a little as Fred’s spankings become quicker and harder, leaving me a panting and needy pile of goo in his lap. Five more spankings go by and by this point my hand wrapped around his ankle is holding on for dear life as I’m crying out in lust. My pussy was definitely soaked now. That didn’t stop Fred from continuing his assault on my bottom.

 

“Naughty little brats get spanked.” Fred murmurs.

 

“Yes master! I’m your brat!” I whine, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as the final smack landed against my bottom, leaving me soaked.

 

“Merlin..your pussy is soaked pet.” Fred says, spreading my lips along with my cheeks. “She enjoyed her spanking.”

 

A small whimper escapes my mouth. “Yes master, I did.”

 

“Is she ready for me?” George asks, looking over at Fred.

 

“Oh she’s more than ready. Her body reacted so well, she’s definitely been missing out on this side of herself. Such a pity too, her cunt is so devastatingly wet.” Fred replies.

 

“I’ll have to take care of that then.” George comments. “Come here Imogen.”

 

    I crawl off of Fred’s lap and onto George’s with ease. George hoists me up so I’m straddling his lap with my bare womanhood just hovering above his thighs. I stare into George’s eyes curiously as he drags his fingers down my waist and hips, wrapping around thighs so his thumbs are spreading my pussy lips. My eyes flutter closed as he gently strokes my lips, the moisture causing everyone to hear my slickness. A tiny whimper leaves my mouth as George ghosts a finger over my clit. I jerk into his hand and bite my bottom lip. George chuckles as he repeats his actions for a few moments before I feel the coil inside of me tighten.

 

“What do you want princess?” George asks.

 

“Please finger me sir?” I reply, swallowing heavily as his press to my throat.

 

“Is that what you want?” George asks.

 

“Yes sir.” I whine, rotating my hips as he draws patterns on my clit. “Oh god!”

 

“Don’t cum until I tell you too.” George warns me, moving his thumb faster over my clit while taking his other hand and slipping his middle finger inside my heat.

 

A loud moan echoes through the room as George slips his middle finger in and out of my heat. My hips jerk in anticipation, the coil in my stomach tightening as I’m brought closer to the edge with sinful desire. A string of colorful words fall from my lips as George’s hands go faster on my aching cunt. “Fuck! Sir, please please _please_ let me cum?” I whine, rocking my hips faster against him.

 

“No.” George replies with finality.

 

A low groan falls from my lips as I clench around his fingers and squeeze my eyes shut in concentration as I try not to cum without permission. “Ohhhh fuck!” I whine loudly, my mouth popping open and my cheeks flush.

 

“Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my fingers. I wonder how it’d feel if my cock was stuffed inside of you.” George growls, rubbing my clit faster and curling his fingers to brush against my g-spot.

 

“Sir _please_!” I almost scream, my orgasm so close and my stinging ass only adds to the sensation of being controlled.

 

Fred lands a harsh slap against my bum in warning. “He told you no.”

 

A whimper echoes through the room as I lean forward so my head is pressed against George’s shoulder and my legs spread more. My pants are becoming ragged and my eyes are rolling into the back of my head. “Feels so good.” I whimper, pornographic sounds leaving my mouth and assaulting my ear drums.

 

“So bloody reactive.” George whispers, leaning up and nipping at my collarbone.

 

“Fuck!” I cry out. “Please let me cum sir? I’ll do anything..just please let me cum!” I all but scream.

 

“Anything?” George asks, curiosity taking over him.

 

“Yes...please?” I whimper, pain starting to clench my stomach.

 

“Alright. Cum for me wench...cum all over my fingers until you can’t feel your fucking legs. Do it now.” George demands.

 

    It’s like a rubber band was released inside my stomach, rocketing forwards and rocking my inner walls with the pure force of my orgasm. My head rolls back and I call out, my hips tensing and my thighs twitching as moans escape my lips. I grip George’s hair in complete abandon and sweat pools down my temples. George continues fingering me through my orgasm, making it last longer. My cum drips out of me and down George’s palm in a gush of mess. I remain positioned on George’s lap for several seconds, coming down from my high before George finally speaks up.

 

“I think she just squirted Freddie.” George says in amazement.

 

“That was so bloody hot.” Fred replies, looking at his brother’s hand in between my legs.

 

George twitches his fingers inside of me and I whimper and buck involuntarily. “Woah there pet, easy.”

 

I pout when George takes his hand away from my pussy, cum coating his fingers and dripping down the palm of his hand and wrist. “Look Georgie..our little whore’s pouting.” Fred states, chuckling at my forlorn expression.

 

“Did that feel good?” George asks, his eyes lifting to mine teasingly.

 

I nod my head in satisfaction and nuzzling my head into the side of his neck, my cheek pressed against his shoulder. “We’re not finished yet pet.” Fred says, his hand resting on my lower back.

 

“You’ve unleashed some rather ravenous erections love.” George teases.

 

“And you said you’d do anything if George let you cum.” Fred smirks.

 

I lower my eyes to both of their concealed erections in their pants and bite my lip. “What would you like for me to do master?” I ask, glancing at Fred. “Sir?” I then look over at George.

 

“Well, it’s kind of obvious isn’t it?” George cocks his head to the side.

 

“Show your appreciation.” Fred says.

 

I shuffle over to Fred, leaning over in between both men with my feet and ass facing George and my face near Fred’s erection. “May I suck your cock master?” I ask innocently, my eyes lifting to meet his as I bat my eyelashes.

 

“You may.” Fred nods his head.

 

“Thank you master.” I grin.

 

      I lift my hands to work on the belt buckle of Fred’s belt, removing it and working on the buttons and zipper hiding my prize from me. I pull his pants and boxers out of the way, pulling his rather impressive cock out of his confinements. He was large and thick. Nine and a half inches, the shaft pale and the tip a light pale pink with precum dripping from the slit. There was a single vein pulsing on the underside of his cock and I lick it from balls to tip, tasting his precum. Fred growls in lust as I repeat the action as my tongue tastes him and learns the contours. Behind me, George is gently tracing patterns on my thigh and squeezing my pleasantly pink bottom lovingly. I finally lift my head and close my lips around the head, lathering it in spit and hallowing my cheeks as I suck gently. Fred’s hips involuntarily buck up so more of his cock slips past my lips into my mouth. I lower my head slowly and cautiously down his shaft until I get about halfway and gag slightly on his member, closing my eyes and focusing on breathing through my nose and relaxing my throat to fit more of him inside my mouth. Fred continues to buck softly into my mouth, letting me get used to him and used to how he fills my mouth like this and I hum in appreciation. Fred’s hand curls into my hair and grips tightly, tugging me further down so I’m almost taking all of him into my mouth before gagging violently and jerking my head up for air before repeating, letting him know it’s okay. Fred groans loudly and bucks his hips faster, pulling my face closer to him as I take more of him into my mouth. I swirl my tongue over his tip and suck him greedily when most of him is in my mouth. Tears are welling in my eyes and my mascara is starting to drip down the corners of my eyes. I keep eye contact with Fred as I lift my hand to fondle his tightening balls until he growls and jerks into me animalistically and gives a loud whimper as he releases into my mouth. I drink him happily, enjoying the salty taste of his cum and swirling my tongue to clean him up before pulling up and releasing him with an audible ‘pop.’

 

“Where did you learn to suck cock like that?” Fred pants.

 

“Nevermind that...whoever taught her must’ve been a good teacher. I’ve never seen you lose yourself so completely and quickly like that Freddie.” George comments, taking in his sweaty and relaxed form.

 

“Come here slut and show me your gratitude for making you cum.” George demands, swatting my bum playfully.

 

“Yes sir.” I grin, turning around so my feet and bottom were near Fred and my face is near George’s erection now.

 

“What are you waiting for wench?” George asks gruffly, tugging my face towards him by my hair.

 

     I repeat the same process of undoing George’s trousers as I did with Fred’s, belt, buttons, zipper, boxers..prize. His length was similar to Fred’s but the thickness was different. His was thicker ever so slightly. His cock was pale but George’s tip held more of a purple-pink hue while Fred’s was just pink. I open my sore jaw and begin sliding George into my mouth, sucking the tip and flicking my tongue over the slit rapidly, making him groan and grip my hair tightly. I slowly sink myself lower on George’s cock, sucking slightly harder than I did with Fred’s and bob my head quickly, tilting my head to the side so I can focus my attention on one side at a time. George growls and groans, a few curse words leaving his lips as he rocks his hips into my mouth, his cock going down my throat until I’m gagging. I pull up so I can take in a lungful of air before sinking back down and choking once more. This happens for several more seconds before George is controlling the speed, rocking into me fast but softly so I don’t choke too much and he bucks in complete pleasure as my mouth and tongue worships his long member. I continue to bob my head but other than that, I allow George to do as he pleases with my mouth. Giving up control felt good..so good I feel myself become wet all over again. I whimper and hum against him as George begins to moan and his thrusts become sloppy and before I know it, his cum is going down my throat as well. I drink just as happily as I did with Fred’s cum, enjoying his manly taste before cleaning him up and pulling off of him with a small smile.

 

“Enjoy yourself sir?” I ask, grinning with a little bit of his cum on the corner of my lip.

 

“You know I very well did pet. You did so well this evening.” George coos, kissing my temple.

 

“You did. I think you deserve a reward next time we play.” Fred says. “Right?”

 

“Right.” George smirks at my happy expression.

 

“Thank you master, thank you sir.” I smile at them. “I’ve never cum that hard before...or moaned like a two knut common alley whore either.” I blush, looking down.

 

“You sounded amazing..you looked amazing...and you reacted so perfectly.” Fred responds, kissing my cheek.

 

“The way you sounded so needy and desperate. It sounded like you really needed some love down there...including your bottom.” Fred pats my red and sore ass lovingly.

 

I hum in satisfaction. “I’m sleepy.” I murmur, curling into George’s body.

 

“Bed?” Fred asks George.

 

“Definitely bed.” George agrees.

 

“Do you want a bath before bed love?” Fred asks.

 

“No..I wanna sleep like this...and naked.” I yawn, twisting. “Can one of you get my bra?”

 

Fred chortles as he lifts his hands and undoes my bra, taking it off of me and tossing it to the floor. “I think you need to go to bed love. Before I decide to just go ahead and fuck you.”

 

A tiny moan leaves my lips. “As tempting as that sounds and as wet as I have gotten while sucking your impressive cocks...I wanna sleep.”

 

George smirks against my cheek. “Wet already huh?”

 

“Mmhm. You can make me wet all over again in the morning.” I say sleepily. “Bed?” I ask hopefully.

 

“Bed.” Fred and George agree.

 

        George picks me up and carries me to his bedroom while Fred enlarges the bed to fit all three of us before setting me down in the middle before pulling boxers on and climbing into bed himself, curling my back into his chest while Fred in only boxers now, curls my front against him, keeping me in between them throughout the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
